1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile measuring apparatus, a structure manufacturing system, a method for measuring a profile, a method for manufacturing a structure, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A profile measuring technique using an optical cutting method etc. is used, for example, for measuring a profile of an object such as an industrial product. The profile measuring technique relates, for example, to a technique in which an image of a surface of the object to which light is irradiated is taken by an imaging element and the profile of the object is measured based on the result (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,819,275).
In the profile measuring technique, in a case that brightness of the image taken by the imaging element is insufficient or excessive, measurement accuracy is more likely to be decreased. In view of this, in Patent Literature 1, an exposure time with respect to the imaging element is adjusted depending on change of the object to adjust a light amount of the light which comes into the imaging element during an exposure period. Accordingly, the brightness of the image taken by the imaging element is adjusted.
The exposure time of the imaging element is adjustable, for example, by controlling an electronic shutter. As an example, the exposure time of the imaging element is adjustable within a range of about 10 microseconds to about 50 milliseconds. In this case, when it is assumed that the brightness of the image which is set to be the darkest is 1, the brightness of the image taken by the imaging element is adjustable in an adjustable range (dynamic range) of about 1 to 5000.